Echanges
by BabyProut
Summary: Et si le cerveau de nos pirates préférés se faisaient échanger?
1. Chapter 1

Et si le cerveau de nos pirates se faisait tous échanger un jour ?

J'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fics en regardant « Chéri j'ai rétréci les gosses » sur la 3. XD

(_oui je n'avais que ça à faire XD )_.

Edit : Je suis nouvelle ici. --

C'est ma première fic, je l'avais déjà envoyé sur un autre site, et ça fait quelques temps que j'ai écrit ça, je le remets ici, mis je ne change rien, en l'honneur de ma première fic, nyohoho…

Et, euh, je crois qu'il faut mettre les droits ? M'enfin, tout le monde le sait, non ? C'est pas Winnie l'ourson qu'a écrit One Piece -- , c'est ce gentil petit Oda. o

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le soleil venait de se lever. Sanji se leva, puis alla dans la salle de bain.

Tout le monde dormait encore, il n'était pas très tôt, le soleil se levait tard en hiver.

Le cuisinier voulait prendre une douche avant d'aller cuisiner, et surtout que tout le monde se disputait la salle de bain, le matin. Enfin, sauf ses déesses, qui étaient privilégiées.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il s'arrêta net.

° Y'a un truc qui cloche.. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois de mes deux yeux ? Et Pourquoi est-ce que mes cheveux sont si **courts **? °

Il jeta un œil sur le miroir.

-UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hein ?

Luffy était dans la chambre des filles, euh, pourquoi ?

Il s'était endormi dans son hamac, pourtant.

Robin leva son nez de son livre. Elle était dans la vigie.

-…

Nami ouvrit les yeux, rageuse. On peut pas dormir tranquille !? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait dans un hamac !?

-ZZzzzzz….

-ZZZzzzz…

Usopp tomba de son hamac, le derrière en l'air, apparemment, il dormait toujours.

-Mais !! Mais !!!! Pourquoi !? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai…la t- …. La tête de ce sabreur !?

J'ai même ces cheveux verts !! Nan, je rêve, je vais mourir, c'est pas possible…

Tandis que Sanji se lamentait sur son sort, Luffy arriva dans la salle de bain.

-Tout va bien, Sanji ?

-Bien sûr Nami-san !!! Je suis si heureux que tu t'inquiète pour moi !! ♥♥

Luffy battit des paupières, de 1 : il avait une voix de fille, de 2 : Zoro l'appelait Nami-san, et de 3 : Zoro avait les yeux en cœurs, justement.

-Euh, Zoro, on rêve, non ?

-se pince Aïe !!! Non, je crois que non… Et..Nami de mon cœur, je suis Sanji…

-Je suis Luffy.

Silence total.

Nami se leva avec fureur, elle se sentait bizarre, plus grande, déjà, et.. plus.. musclée ?

Elle se regarda.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

-Hmm…Sanji, ça va pas ?

Chopper se leva, bizarrement, il était beaucoup plus grand, et il avait changé de voix, Sanji se tenait bizarrement, il avait un peu l'air de Nami, ce regard qui disait : « Dis quelque chose et je te TUE. ».

Chopper regarda son corps à son tour.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!

Réunion urgente de l'équipage.

-LUFFY !!! JE T'INTERDIS DE TE DOUCHER !!!!

-Mais, Nami, pourquoi ? Je dois prendre une douche, quand même..

-ET JE T'INTERDIS DE MANGER COMME 4 !!!! JE TE SIGNALE QUE TU ES DANS MON CORPS !!!

-Si j'ai faim !! J'ai faim !! J'pe rien pour toi !!!

Un poing s'abattit sur la tête de Luffy, enfin sur la tête de Nami plutôt. Un poing beaucoup plus fort, puisque Nami avait atterrie dans le corps de Sanji.

-Aïe-euh !!!

-CRETIN !!!!

-Nami, simple précision, même si c'est Luffy qui est dans ton corps, en ce moment, tu frappes ton corps, fit remarquer subtilement Robin.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi toi, Robin, tu n'as RIEN !?

-Pourquoi suis-je dans le corps d'Usopp, se lamenta Chopper.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL A MON CORPS !?

-STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une avalanche de poing s'abattit sur les têtes de tout le monde, sauf Robin, bien sûr.

-Hé !!! J'ai rien fait moi, s'écria Zoro. (ou le corps de Chopper)

-Tu dormais. Bon, on résume, je suis dans le corps de Sanji, Sanji dans le corps de Zoro, Zoro dans celui de Chopper, Chopper dans Usopp, Usopp dans Luffy, et Luffy dans.. dans.. mon corps…

Pour Nami, s'était un drame. Lui, dans son propre corps !? Il allait en faire n'importe quoi, c'est sûr !!

Robin sourit, ça allait être intéressant.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon… Maintenant que tout a été mélangé, ça va être dur pour savoir qui parle... Dès que j'annonce un prénom tout seul (ex : Nami se leva) ça voudra dire que c'est la personne Nami et pas son corps. (_C'est pas trop compliqué_..)

Edit : Vous l'aurez compris, les « Edit » c'est ce que j'ai écrit plus tard… Euh, mon pseudo dans ce site est kimmy-chan16, mais ça c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas mettre « mymy-chan », mais dans mes histoires je m'appelle moi-même mymy-chan, il m'arrive aussi de poster des reviews en mymy-chan. '

Je précise, quand c'est entre parenthèse italique, en fait c'est un peu comme un commentaire en dehors de l'histoire, on pourrait dire que c'est moi... xD

----------------------------------------------

Chapitre 2L'arrivée sur l'île.

Un jour s'était écoulé depuis le « drame », tout le monde faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais les habitudes avaient quelque peu changées.

Luffy ne mangeait plus comme 4, son estomac n'étant plus élastique.

Zoro ne s'entraînait plus, car entraîner le corps d'un autre ne lui apporterait rien. Et puis Nami faisait encore plus mal quand elle tapait.

Usopp s'était mis à manger comme Luffy (étant dans le corps de Luffy..).

Sanji fumait, même dans le corps de Zoro, ce qui valait de nombreuses disputes, mais ça changeait pas trop de d'habitude.

Chopper, lui, n'avait pas spécialement changé, et Robin, encore moins. (_logique_)

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres changements, mais si je les relatais tous, on serait tous morts et enterrés..

D'ailleurs, toute personne extérieure à l'équipage aurait eu un sentiment bizarre. Tous ce qu'elle aurait vu, se serait un petit renne se promener avec 3 sabres, un épéiste aux cheveux verts habillé en costard en fumant, une rousse avec une veste rouge, un pantalon bleu et un chapeau de paille, un brun avec une cicatrice sous l'œil s'écrier : « Je suis……cap'taine Usopp !!! » , un autre brun avec un long nez s'écrier à son tour : « Wouaaaaaaa !! C'est vrai !? »…

Nami, elle, avait renoncé à porter des mini-jupes, et Robin s'amusait de plus en plus.

-Namiiiii, je peux pas me doucher ??

-Je t'in-ter-dis, tu m'entends !?

-J'aimerai bien retrouver mon corps, le fait d'avoir une touffe d'herbe sur la tête, c'est pas super pour draguer les filles !!

-Et tu pourrais arrêter de fumer dans mon corps !? Tu vas me pourrir les poumons, tête de… (Zoro n'allait pas insulter son propre corps, quand même. XD)

-Je vais me gêner, tiens. Au fait, euh…Usopp ? Qui est Usopp ?

Deux voix répondirent, la tête de Usopp, et la tête de Luffy.

-Oui ?

-Tu veux voir quel Usopp ?

-Le vrai, ou le faux ?

Sanji commençait à avoir mal au crâne, ça devenait trop compliqué. Il se souvenait à peine qui était qui. Enfin, ce qui l'aidait beaucoup, s'était les habits qu'ils portaient, mais s'était un peu…déroutant…

-Les deux, allez à la cale me chercher de la viande.

-Je peux vous aider, proposa une Nami portant un chapeau de paille.

-Aaaaahhh !! Nami-saann c'est si gentil de te proposer pour nous ai… (Sanji version love-love)

-Sanji, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais LUFFY!!

Luffy criait souvent, s'était vrai, mais il criait toujours pour des raisons débiles.

Et cette raison là n'était pas débile, car voir Sanji vous regarder avec des yeux en cœurs, et que vous-même êtes un garçon, ça fait une impression…bizarre… Très...

-…Sanji…Veut vraie Nami-san...

-Sanji… Tu vas bien ?

Déjà que Sanji ne se sentait pas bien, maintenant, il commençait à parler de lui à la troisième personne. Fallait appeler un médecin, c'est sûr.

-Oui, oui… Tout va bien… Allez chercher à manger dans la cale…

-On t'apporte quoi ?

-Tout ce que vous voulez…

-Coooool !!!!!

Les 3 gosses sortirent de la cuisine. Le mal de crâne du pauvre blondinet –enfin, il a plutôt les cheveux verts en ce moment…- s'accentua, surtout que Luffy était dans le corps de Nami, il ne pouvait que chouchouter sa Robin-adorée…Il n'allait pas chouchouter son propre corps, quand même…

Justement, il s'adressa à son propre corps.

-Nami, on fait quoi maintenant, parce que je commence à avoir mal à la tête… Ca commence à être chiant et énervant…

-Je sais, Zoro, mais…

-Je suis Sanji, c'est juste que c'est le corps de tête d'a…

-Oui, bon, Sanji, on accostera à la prochaine île, et on demandera aux habitants.

-Quand arrivera-t-on sur cette île ? Questionna Robin, qui était toujours souriante, elle, au moins, elle n'avait rien.

-Dans 8 heures, au maximum.

-Ca va, ça pourrait être pire.

Tout le monde baissa la tête, pour savoir qui venait de parler. C'était un renne, avec 3 sabres, les sourcils froncés.

-Zoro, Sanji commença à rire, c'est vraiment désolant de te voir comme ça.

-Je t'ee (_censuré pour cause de présence de jeunes enfants_) !! Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir que tu viennes pourrir mon corps !?

-Quoi !? Parce que moi je suis heureux d'avoir une touffe d'algues sur la tête !?

-Je t'interdis de parl…

-TAISEZ-VOUS !!!

Et deux bosses, deux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec force, laissant entrevoir une Nami-au-chapeau-de-paille, se cogna (la porte, pas Nami-chapeau-de-paille ) contre le mur, puis se referma sur elle, laissant Luffy en plein milieu de son : « On est l… ».

Quelques secondes plus tard, la tête de Luffy ouvrit la porte.

-T'aurais pu faire gaffe !! S'écria donc la tête de Luffy (_alias, Usopp)_.

-Bah, désolé..

Un long silence pesant suivit.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

La journée fut plutôt agitée, mais quand je dis agitée, c'était agitée. Déjà que d'habitude, avec Luffy, Usopp et Chopper courrant partout, c'était calme, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'est « agitée »…

-OUAAIIISS !!!! ENFIN ARRIVEEEEEEES !!!!!

-Luffy, attends. Coupa Nami.

-Hm ? Quoi ?

-Tu peux me suivre dans la chambre des filles, s'il te plaît –et seul- ?

Sanji regardait Luffy et Nami s'en aller avec des yeux de chiens battus, et voir la tête de Zoro avec des yeux de chiens battus, c'était vraiment captivant.

Et Robin le savait, d'ailleurs, elle riait toujours dans son coin, en observant les autres. Et de toute façon, elle avait caché un œil dans la chambre des filles, pour savoir ce qui se passait. (_oh là, là, la méchaante..)_

----------------------------------------------

Et valààà !!!

Malheuresement (plutôt heureusement, mais bon) je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de revoir le texte et de modifier certains trucs...

C'est plus fort que moi, surtout que je fais des fautes partout et même certaines phrases n'ont aucun sens (Ex: "La journée se passa plutôt agitée" -- ), la plupart des fautes sont d'inattention, en fait, elles sont toutes d'inattention...

Ah, vi, vous avez dû trouver le premier chapitre bizarre, et sûrement, vous n'avez dû rien comprendre...

C'est qu'en fait, il devait y avoir des étoiles pour séparer certains paragraphes, mais j'avais complètement oublié que FanFiction les supprimait.. C'est bête, hein?

Review? °.°


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà!

Merci pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.. Pour changer de sujet, j'ai quelque peu changé la présentation. (voui… Mymy-chan n'en fait qu'à sa tête..) le chapitre va être plus long, avançons dans l'histoire !! Si jamais vous voyez une faute quelque part, c'est que au moment où je l'ai écrite je n'avais pas fait attention, en relisant j'en trouve plein, mais, pour tout vous dire, là, j'ai trop la flemme de les corriger, alors si vous en voyez, désoléé...

Valà, fermons cette parenthèse pour continuer notre histoire :

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3-L'île.

Luffy et Nami étaient dans la chambre des filles, sous l'œil espionneur de Robin.

-Luffy, j'ai une faveur à te demander..

-Oui, quoi ?

-Tu pourrais porter une mini-jupe ?

-QUOI !?

-Une minijupe… On est arrivé dans l'île, et j'aimerai que tu portes une mini-jupe… Pour ma réputation…

Nami regarda son « cap'tain » d'un air suppliant. C'est vrai que le Luffy n'était pas vraiment.. bien habillé… Enfin, selon Nami, car, pour elle, son corps était fait pour porter des jupes courtes, pas des bermudas bleus. Et elle avait sa réputation à préserver.

-Mais..Nami… Je peux pas… Je suis un garçon, tu le sais bien…

-Un garçon dans un corps de fille, et puis personne ne le saura, et même, dans ce corps, tu pourras demander à Sanji de te préparer un festin. sourire démoniaque

En plein dans le mille ! Luffy céda, manquer un festin ? Impossible !!

-Bon, d'accord, tu veux que je mette quoi ?

-Tu vois bien que c'est possible !! Bon, alors tu vas me mettre ça… et ça…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Nami cherchait dans son armoire des vêtements. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle en sortit une jupe plissée et un nu-ventre.

-Tu veux que je mette CA !? MAIS CA VA PAS !! Et pourquoi pas des collants à carreaux pendant que t'y est !?

-Tu as dit que tu mettrai une mini-jupe, crétin !!

-Mais oui, mais…

-Pas de mais, tu mets ça un point c'est tout !

-…D'accord…

Quelques minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux pirates ne bougea, se regardant d'un l'air bizarre.

-… Luffy, tu ne te changes pas ?

-Tu… ne sors pas dehors ?

-Luffy, tu es dans mon corps, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire de te voir te changer ?

-…Tu as raison...

Luffy se changea, tout en évitant soigneusement de regarder son propre corps.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

Robin se replongea dans son livre Harry Potter (ça existe chez les pirates !?).

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?

Sanji se triturait la tête pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la chambre des filles, le suspens était insoutenable, ils étaient entrés dedans il y a déjà 7 minutes et 3 secondes, non, 4 secondes.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Luffy, rougissant, qui ne regardait que ses pieds. Il avait mis les habits donnés par Nami, mais avait catégoriquement refuser d'enlever son chapeau de paille.

-Nami-swaaan !!! Que tu es be-…

-…

-…Sanji… veut vraie Nami…

Tandis que Sanji partit croupir dans son coin, Usopp et Chopper (qui étaient dans les corps respectifs de Luffy et Usopp ) venait voir Luffy.

-Waaaw !! Pourquoi t'a mis une mini-jupe, Luffy ?

-Ca doit faire bizarre non ?

-C'est Nami qui m'a obligé…

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! T'es vraiment démoniaque, Nami !!

Un bang sonore retentit.

-Ne dis plus « démoniaque » !!

-Oui…Chef… dit notre Usopp en frottant sa belle bosse.

-Tiens, on est arrivé ?

-C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, Zoro ?

-Bah tiens, le « Love-Cook » a arrêter de pourrir dans son coin ?

-Comment ça, « pourrir » ? Hein ?

-Au fait, Sanji, faudra que tu me prépares un festin !!

-Oui !! Nami-chériiii-…. ... ... Luffy… Tu le fais exprès ?

-Hm ? De quoi ?

Trêve de bavardages, après quelques bosses et cris, l'équipage décida de former des équipes, et, selon Luffy et Usopp, de leurs donner des « noms de code », par la suite, ils décidèrent –enfin- de descendre sur l'île. A première vue, c'était l'image moyenne que l'on se fait d'une île, non pas une île déserte de 3 mètres carrés avec 2 palmiers dessus, mais une île avec un port, une ville, et, derrière cette ville, des montagnes entourées d'un forêt. L'équipage se sépara pour récolter d'éventuelles informations sur les échanges de corps. Luffy était avec Usopp et Chopper, Robin était en compagnie de Zoro, enfin, le dernier groupe, était composé de Nami et Sanji.

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 1 :__(baptisé : « les supers explorateurs »)_

Les 3 gamins de l'équipage s'étaient précipités dans un restaurant, se goinfrant comme ils pouvaient.

-Luffy… Assis-toi correctement, on voit ta culotte… –enfin, celle de Nami.-

-Ah…Mince…

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 2 :__(appelé : «… »)_

-Excusez-moi monsieur, nos corps ont été échangés… Vous ne sauriez pas quelque ch…

-Je suis pressé, désolé.

-Laisse tomber, Robin. Les habitants de cette île ont l 'air d'être des stressés de la vie.

-Alors on fait quoi, d'après toi ?

-J'sais pas moi…

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 3 :__(nommé : « rien »)_

-Nami-swan !! Si tu étais dans ton vrai corps, j'aurais été mille fois plus heureux, mais je suis déjà extrêmement heureux d'être en ta compagnie en ce moment. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras, Nami-swan !!

Sanji version love-love ouvrit grand ses bras puis les referma dans le vide. Nami était déjà partie vers un passant, lui demandant s'il savait quelque chose sur les échanges de cerveaux.

-Jeune homme, je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur ce sujet, mais il y a une bibliothèque près d'ici, il y a sûrement des livres dessus…

-Je vois… Merci beaucoup… Sanji, tu viens ? On va aller à la bibliothèque, Robin va aimé ça, il y a sûrement des milliers de livres dedans, des milliers… Et des milliers…

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 2 –__ou plutôt une moitié du groupe 2- :_

Effectivement, il y avait bien des milliers de livres dans cette bibliothèque, Robin était arrivé en première dans l'immense bibliothèque, plutôt vieille, mais bien entretenue, avec pas mal de gens en train de lire à l'intérieur.

L'archéologue commença à chercher des livres qui pouvaient lui apprendre des choses.

Puis Nami arriva, avec Sanji.

-Tiens ? Robin ? Où est Zoro ?

-Je ne sais pas… On marchait, puis quand je me suis tournée vers lui, il avait disparu…sûrement perdu…

La brune s'était déjà plongée dans un livres. Nami préféra la laisser tranquille.

-Bon..Sanji, viens, on va aller chercher autre part…

-Oui !! Nami-san !! ♥♥♥

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 1 :_

-Aaaaah, j'ai bien mangé !!

Usopp reposa son dos contre le dossier de la chaise.

Depuis un certain moment, Luffy ne mangeait plus, et ne regardait que son assiette, chose que Chopper avait remarqué :

-Luffy, ça va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

-Les gens…Ils me regardent bizarrement…

-Bah ! Luffy, depuis quand tu te soucis de ce que pense les gens ?

Et Usopp avait raison, on pouvait dire que Luffy était un imbécile heureux avec une mémoire de poisson rouge amnésique et un cerveau de le taille d'un pois chiche écrasé, ça ne lui aurait fait ni chaud ni froid. (_enfin si parfois ça l'énerve mais je dis ce que je veux, hein!?)_

-Nan mais… Ils me regardent parce que je suis une fille.

-Et que tu portes une mini-jupe.

-Oui… Nan ! Bon, si on sortait dehors, et que on allait récolter des informations ?

-Si tu veux, Chopper, tu viens ?

-Oui, oui…

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Moitié n°2 du groupe 2 :_

-…Hum… Où suis-je ?

_Moitié n°1 :_

Robin referma son livre d'un coup sec, malgré l'immense taille de la bibliothèque, elle n'avait rien trouvé sur les éventuels échanges de cerveaux, rien.

Devant l'archéologue se trouvait trois piles immenses de livres, et on pouvait se demander comment elle avait pu tous les feuilleter en si peu de temps…

°o0o° °o0o° °o0o°

_Groupe 1 :_

-EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN SAIT QUELQUE CHOSE SUR LES ECHANGES DE CERVEAUX ????

-LUFFY !! Cris plus fort pendant que t'y est !!!

-Bah, faut bien chercher, non ?

-On t'a pas demandé de crier dans les rues !!

Pendant que les deux –même s'ils sont pas bruns en ce moment- bruns faisaient un débat sur « comment rechercher des informations dans la rue », Chopper remarqua une jeune fille, qui s'était brusquement retournée lorsque Luffy avait crié dans la rue.

-Hum… Qui est-ce ?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et valà ! Ca vous a plu ? Non ? Bon, ok, je sors…

J'espère en finir assez rapidement avec cette fic, j'aime pas les trucs longs… Surtout qu'après ça va faire l'habituelle aventure où il faut zigouiller un boss et puis c'est tout, ouaaiis !! Nan.

D'ailleurs, ça devient un 'tit peu embrouillant, non? Donc déjà vous avez probablement retenu que Luffy était dans Nami. Robin n'a pas bougé, Usopp est dans le corps de Luffy, Zoro dans celui de Chopper, Sanji dans Zoro, Chopper dans Usopp et Nami dans Sanji.

Voilà, je crois pas que je me suis trompée...

Bref, on se revoit dans le prochain chapitre…


End file.
